A Lollipop Series
by oORiceballOo
Summary: Tohru finds lollipops which lead her to meeting characters in the story. Will she discover the Sohma's family secret and change their fates? The order that she meets the characters are the the same as the anime/manga and this is a Tohru X Kyo fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A Lollipop Series  
**_**by: **__oORiceballOo_

**Chapter 1: The Illusion Lollipop**

**RB's Note: ****This is my very first Fanfiction (and Fruits Basket) Story. So I hope you'll like it. I also would like to thank the Kunai Alchemist for helping me and the Gem Alchemist for introducing us to Fanfiction. In the future, I believe my author's notes will be longer but for now, you should read the story! Happy reading! Enjoy this story and please review! **

Tohru, Hana chan and Uo chan together went to the Local Amusement park as a reward for working so hard this year. As they happily explored the rides and entertainment available to them, they were astounded, especially Tohru.

"You didn't have to take me here you know…it is a waste of money." Tohru said suddenly, she felt guilty for being a bit gloomy the previous days.

"What are you talking about? Are you having fun, Tohru? I only care whether you are feeling happy." Uo chan comforted her, like an older sister would've done.

"Yes, that is what matters, Tohru. Don't worry about us, have fun yourself." Hana chan assured her, with that mysterious yet warming smile.

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Beside her were her closest friends. She felt so relieved, so lucky.

"Are you thirsty Tohru? It's getting so hot!" Uo chan asked her.

"Perhaps I shall get some drinks? There is a vending machine just by the corner." Hana chan suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'll go and buy the drinks." Tohru offered quickly.

"Okay, be careful."Hana chan said softly.

Tohru walked quickly towards the vending machine, she almost felt tired when she reached it.

"Phew! I can't let Hana chan and Uo chan spend any more money on me!"Tohru told herself.

However, as she lifted her head up to discover the strangest vending machine she had ever seen, she began to wonder why this vending machine looked like this.

"Why is this vending machine looking like this?"she murmured to herself.

A normal vending machine would most likely to contain some kind of thing, at most cases, food or drinks. This particular vending machine contained nothing except for a lollipop that was in the centre of the vending machine*, as if to cause attention.

"Well, since I can't get anything to drink I'll just go back." She said, a little disappointed that she couldn't do anything for Hana chan and Uo chan.

Just as she was about to turn around, Tohru realised that the vending machine door* slowly (but definitely opening) opened itself. With no one else in sight, Tohru with caution tiptoed to the vending machine. Without a doubt, the door* was open, and the lollipop just sat there. It stayed patiently, while beckoning Tohru to take it. Tohru, a normal girl, did what a normal person would've done, and took the lollipop.

It wasn't particularly different from a normal lollipop. There were swirls of stickiness from the outside gradually forming into a circular shape.

"Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet and Indigo." Tohru counted. There were seven colours, all from the rainbow.

As Tohru was going to lick the lollipop, she felt a shiver and in an instant she was being lured into the world of illusion. Her surroundings, as she saw it, turned upside down and she began to perform unusual actions. She seemed to be in a dream, however she could see everything so clear and hear the voices so sharply, hardly a difference from reality. For some reasons, the Tohru who was in the dream was walking, and after a few minutes, she suddenly stopped in front of a door. Once again without the intention Tohru twisted the doorknob to reveal darkness. Everything was pitch-black, she couldn't even tell whether there was anything in the room in the first place. Or was it a room? She couldn't see. She couldn't feel anything. It was like playing Murder In The Dark, it was only until she bumped into a chair that she noticed. The room was surprisingly small. Boxes of files were stacked on the side and in the middle of everything; there was a chair and a table.

"A visitor huh? Or should I say, a victim?" an insulting voice broke the silence. Tohru was shocked, unable to say anything.

"What is your name?" it demanded.

"Huh?"Tohru innocently replied. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

"Real name." It said, the voice sounded a little impatient now.

"Where am I?" Tohru questioned, she felt a bit frightened. Hang on, where is everyone else? Where's Hana chan and Uo chan?

"Real name" the voice repeated, annoyed. "What is your name you stupid girl!" it sounded more like a shout than a question.

"Who are you? What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" Tohru said in a confused voice. She held her head with her hands and shook them vigorously.

"You are in the unfortunate world of the 'Lollipop' victims. You must've been captured by the Illusion Lollipop. As the name suggests, the illusion lollipop takes you into an illusion." Explained the voice, as if very proud of itself.

"Oh. Umm, well...what's gonna happen? Like what are you going to do with me? Wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A VICTIM? AAAAAHHHHH! I'M A VICTIM! OH NO, MOTHER, I'M IN JAIL! I'LL NEVER FULFIL YOUR DREAMS, YOUR HOPES FOR ME!" Tohru cried, helpless.

"Well you don't really have to worry that much and anyways you are supposed to tell me your info! How old you are. Why you took the illusion lollipop. Blah Blah Blah...and so on so now stop complaining and make some sense or I'll make..." he couldn't finish his sentence because Tohru was continuing to protest and complain.

"I'm a victim...I'm a victim...I'm a victim..." she sobbed as she paced her way out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up! Wait up! WAIT UP! WAT'S UR ****ING PROBLEM?" shouted the voice behind her, while chasing her. She could actually see the man now. He had a large build, which was also the reason for why he couldn't catch up with Tohru. He was half bald with a crimson nose and scarlet ears. He looked very grumpy and always annoyed, not exactly a man who would be perfect for this job, Tohru thought. As she glanced back one more time she by mistake, hit her head on a pole.

"Ooww! Ooww..." she daintily whispered, and passed out.

_~Out of illusion~_

_Eh? Uo chan and Hana chan? What happened? Ooww, my head hurts... Eh? Why am I holding a lollipop? _

"Tohru? Tohru? Are you alright?" Hana chan asked her.

"You had us worried! I'm glad you're okay." Uo chan added on.

"Eh? Yes, I'm alright. Sorry for making you worried! I'm so sorry! Sumimasen!" she quickly answered. She instantly shot up and stood up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot to buy the drinks as well! Hehe..." she said, confused.

"Why is she always so confused? She should be more careful." Uo chan sighed.

"That's why I like her." Hana chan smiled.

"Let's just forget about this and continue with exploring the amusement park! Because having fun and staying happy is all that matters, isn't it?" Tohru suggested happily, with the unique smile she always possessed and the caring heart she always owned.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Hana chan finished off mysteriously.

"I can never get you two." Uo chan simply answered.

The day's breeze seemed to have gone away and the sun shone brightly above the friends' heads, giving them the praise that they desire. As they spent the rest of the day together, with Uo chan experimenting with the horrifying rides, Hana chan declining every offer, sitting there watching and Tohru making everyone's day happier, the friendship between them grew stronger.

**RB's Note: ****I hope you have enjoyed this story and feel free to give me any comments that you believe I should have done. Please review! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lollipop Series**

_**by: **__oORiceballOo_

**Chapter 2: The Bone Lollipop**

**RB's Note: ****This chapter will be about the time when Tohru meets Shigure. In the future chapters of my story, Tohru will eventually meet all the juunichi of the Sohma family, and some other minor characters, and of course, Akito. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter and sorry about not updating but if I watched some extra anime...hehe, I might not have enough time to write my stories. Woah, that was a long sentence. Oh well, but I need to watch anime to know more about the storylines and characters!**

That day was the first day of year nine, for Tohru. With sufficient manners, she sprinted out of her grandfather's diminutive house and commented on her life, as she always did. 'I guess I should be grateful for what I currently have and not ask for more. After all, it is hard for ojjisan to take care of me. I wonder what future lies ahead of me! Go Tohru! Aim for excellence!' she thought as she cheerfully walked to school. 'Mother always reminded me to stay content and optimistic, whatever happens...like her death...'

"I wonder what my life would be like now if mother was still alive? She'll probably be smiling at me right now and telling me to stop daydreaming and be more enthusiastic." Tohru chuckled softly. "At least I still have friends and happiness." She was smiling again, closing her eyes, and not being cautious enough and tripped over.

"Waahhh! Oow, my hand hurts...Eh? A lollipop? Wait...AGAIN? I'm certainly NOT GONNA GET TRICKED AGAIN! I WAS PRETTY SURE THAT LAST TIME I FELL INTO AN ILLUSION COZ OF A STUPID LOLLIPOP!" Tohru shouted while waving her arms around when she realised that someone was watching.

"You look like you need some help there." The man said casually. He was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit and looked around late twenties. "Do you want to come in my house and wash your hands? You can at least rinse the dirt off so it wouldn't get infected or anything." He offered kindly.

"Eh? Oh no! That'll be too much! I mean, that's so nice of you but...I mean, uh, I'm fine!" she blushed in embarrassment. "I don't want to cause you any trouble so it's okay! Hehe..."

"It's okay. You won't be of any trouble, my house is right there and the only person I live with is Yuki but he is already at school so no one's home except me. Anyways, I love talking to cute high school girls who speak with such a sweet voice! I...I feel like I'm daydreaming..." he playfully said.

"Eh? Your house is right there? I never knew anyone lived here in the woods! ...and did you say Yuki? YUKI SOHMA? Is he the boy who everyone calls handsome and prince-like? OMG!" Tohru gasped and searched around them, sure enough, there was a traditional Japanese house with the traditional sliding door open.

"My name is Shigure Sohma. So yes, Yuki Sohma does live with me but as I said before, he's in school right now so-"Shigure rehearsed but was cut off.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Honda Tohru desu. But I REALLY don't need any treatment and OMG! I REALLY need to get to school! I can't be late on my FIRST DAY! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH AND SEE YOU LATER!" she shouted as she quickly dashed to school.

"Wait! Take this! My doggie senses tells me that I need to give you this!" he threw Tohru the lollipop.

"Matane! Woof!"Shigure answered, "Oops, I should try to be a little less dog-like..."

"Eh? Wait! I can't take the lollipop! It's uh..DANGEROUS!" Tohru explained but Shigure was already gone. She only had around two minutes to get to school until the bell rings so she had to keep running. 'There it is! Mother, can you believe this? I was almost late for my first day of year 9! I promise I won't be late ever again!' she miserably thought as she ran to her seat.

_At School~_

'Did I hear Shigure san bark? I must be imagining things, why on earth would an almost thirty years old man bark like a dog? I'm going crazy! Hold on, I'm pretty sure though. He was funny though, maybe it's just a joke.' Tohru thought.

"Honda-san, would you pass me the worksheet? There are still a lot of people behind me who needs the worksheet." Yuki remarked formally to Tohru.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm so sorry! Oh, wait! It's Yuki-kun! I'm even sorrier than I was before! I" Tohru couldn't believe it was Yuki Sohma talking to her.

"I never knew Honda-san was also involved in the 'Prince Yuki' fanclub. What's with girls these days..." he sighed, he felt so bored of these girls and their stupid love towards him. They don't even really know him at all, you can never judge a book by its cover. He sighed again, he felt so annoyed, and he couldn't believe that Honda-san, the quiet and unusual(or so he thought) girl would also be involved in the boring and random Prince Yuki fanclub.

"Is something wrong? And also, I'm not in the 'Prince Yuki' fanclub...it's just...do you know Shigure san? I saw him this morning while I was walking to school. So I was thinking about him and what happened when Yuki-kun suddenly talked to me, which made me a bit surprised." Tohru blurted uneasily, hoping this 'Prince Yuki' would understand. In fact he did.

"Oh, no wonder. Sorry for mistaking you then, Honda-san. How about this, I'll buy you lunch today." Yuki suggested. "The line is always so long so I can get in line and buy you your lunch as well as mine. All the girls will definitely want to give me frontages. Might as well use them. What do you think?"

"Oh no...you don't need to do anything...it's not your fault. Oh, and here, the worksheets." Tohru replied, her face turned scarlet. She didn't expect this Prince Yuki to be so understanding.

"No, really, I apologise for anything offensive I said. Shigure will blame me if you're not happy. Since he fancies you very much." Yuki teased.

"H-how did you know? He j-ju-just sort of said: Anyways, I love talking to cute high school girls who speak with such a sweet voice in a dr-dreamy manner." Tohru stammered.

"He's always like that, that's how I know." Yuki joked back.

"Oh." Tohru laughed. "By the way, he also gave me this." She took out the lollipop. She finally had some time to actually examine it and it made her gasp. "OMG! I thought I heard Shigure bark, and now, THE VILLANOUS BONE LOLLIPOP!" she exclaimed just a bit too loudly. Her voice was loud enough for the entire class to stare in astonishment at her.

"Woah, did the usually quiet and shy girl just shout in the middle of class?" the students murmured to each other. "Wow, I can't believe it..." they whispered, but shut their mouths instantly when Uo chan and Hana chan were glaring at them with their terrifying eyes.

Tohru flushed with embarrassment.

"Tohru san, is there something wrong?" questioned the dumbfounded teacher as her chalk snapped in half.

"Uh...no! Not at all! I'm so sorry! Hehe..." Tohru immediately answered, with her hair sticking out and hands gesturing that nothing was wrong.

_At Lunch~_

'I should have known...there was no way that Yuki would actually buy me lunch. What was I thinking?' Tohru thought miserably as she stood in the queue, almost at the end. Her stomach was growling really badly and it was desperate for food. She held the empty tray against her herself, she hoped that it would make it a little better. No one could hear her anyways because of the deafening voices in the cafeteria. She almost felt dizzy because of all the students she could see, all squished together waiting. Tohru, of course, was with Hana chan and Uo chan, who believed that it was even more important to protect Tohru now that people in the class might begin to bully her.

"Those bastards, they have no right to comment on you Tohru." Uo chan told her angrily.

"And those girls, they aren't allowed to gossip about you. I don't think they had enough of my electric shots..." Hana chan quietly agreed.

"Eh? No, everything's okay! Please don't worry about me!" Tohru protested and sighed. She knew that her friends are just worried about her but she didn't want Hana chan or Uo chan to get into trouble.

Once again, Tohru's tummy growled. 'Oh! Why didn't I think of this before! I can still eat the Bone Lollipop. Even though I'm convinced that it is the reason that I got into the illusion last time. It's different.' By the name Bone Lollipop, it was in the appearance of a bone, it looked chalky with a glossy layer over it which made it look more like candy. It in fact, was quite large for a lollipop, but seemed so appealing and with Tohru's hunger, she would have ate anything you gave her. She hesitated, but instead of doing what most people would have done – throwing the lollipop away, she ate the lollipop and made the identical mistake as last time. 'You can never say no to sweetness!' she happily thought.

However, her happiness drained away the same time her sight drained away. Instead of being surrounded by the depressing darkness like last time, this time she was clouded with light. A very strong beam of light. Even though she couldn't see anything, she felt, more like sensed, that everything around her and herself was glowing with joy. 'This is what I always wanted...' she thought, glad that everyone and everything was content until she heard it.

'Eh? What's that noise? It's...OMG! IT'S A BARK! I MEAN, A LOT OF BARKS! NOOOO, IT'S SOMETHING TO DO WITH DOG AGAIN...IT'S SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE VILLANOUS BONE LOLLIPOP!' Tohru thought.

_Woof! Woof! Woof!_

Tohru woke up suddenly and rubbed her eyes. 'Is it me or did everyone turn into dogs?' she wanted to say, but somehow couldn't, most likely because of the shock.

"There there, Tohru, you're back!" a dog-face said.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" Tohru asked, she really couldn't tell who this dog-face belonged to. It looked quite spooky though. It was no doubt, a German Shepherd. As she turned her head to the dog-face right next to the German shepherd, she saw a Daschund with mysterious looking eyes. Tohru shook her head. 'I'll really like it if somebody told me whatever is going on.' She thought.

"Are you alright, Tohru chan?" the daschund said. 'How come she reminds me of Hana chan? But she isn't Hana chan right? Ugh…why am I seeing all these dog faces?' Tohru thought.

"Tohru! TOHRU! Are you OKAY? Why aren't you saying anything? Say something! We are all very worried! And if you don't wanna embarrass yourself, you better get up. Your Prince Yuki seems worried too." The German shepherd shouted. 'And she reminds me of Uo chan…I'm so stressed. Hey, finally, there's a human face here! It's Yuki kun, and he's carrying lunch which seems to be for me!' she blushed. Tohru managed a faint smile and realised that Yuki kun is the only person in the whole canteen who looked normal.

"Yuki kun, what happened? How come everyone turned into dogs? I'm just really confused…" she said slowly.

"Tohru san, what are you talking about? You must be hallucinating. Everyone's normal. So now that you're fine, here's your lunch that I promised to buy you. Sorry about the misunderstanding…" he replied in a very prince-like manner.

'Eh? Oh…well I guess I should stop thinking about it…as the German Shepherd said, I better get up. I don't want to embarrass myself on the first day of school.' Tohru thought.

'Phew, she seems to have some strange senses which somehow makes her sense that we are animal-like…glad that she didn't find out though…' Yuki thought.

But as Tohru looked up, she no longer saw a German Shepherd and a Daschund, she saw Uo chan and Hana chan with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Eh…where did the German Shepherd go? …Uo chan? And where did the Dashchund go? …Hana chan?" said Tohru.

"Huh?" Uo chan and Hana chan asked in unison. They had no idea what Tohru was talking about.

"We have no idea what you are talking about…" they replied together.

'It really seems like that I was seeing things…oh, I'm so stupid! Now everyone thinks that I'm weird. Even Yuki kun…' she thought.

_After School~ _

Tohru strolled casually home on the same pathways and then the small road which led her to her grandfather's house. Tohru used to live with her mother after her father died, in a small yet warming apartment but ever since her mother also unfortunately died due to a car accident, Tohru had to move into her aging ojjisan's house. She didn't want to cause trouble but she had absolutely no where else to go, and being a girl, life would be hard if she's on her own. To make up for living in her ojjisan's house, Tohru went to part-time jobs to earn some money and contributes to the daily fees. She is disliked by her aunty and uncle who also live in the house. In fact, ojjisan was originally taken in by them into their house, but he then accepted Tohru so Tohru is very grateful.

She stopped when she saw a little spark somewhere. As she moved closer, she realised that it was a bone, dangling from a tree branch, and it was shining due to the sunlight reflecting on it. However, this reminded her of something. The bone lollipop! She stepped back in shock. While searching for the bone lollipop, she realised that it had disappeared.

"T-th-the lollipop is gone! Oh no! What if Mr. Shigure finds out? I have to be more careful" Tohru exclaimed.

At this, she walked faster and didn't notice the bone shaped lollipop glaring back on the bush where she dropped it.

_Tohru entered a building with indigo coloured curtains and looked like a tent. It reminded her of a fortune tellers place as the eerie moon shone upon the sleeping town. Inside the tent, it was almost completely black except for a glass ball with a disturbing shade of blue. There was a dark figure sitting next to the glass ball, Tohru couldn't quite make out who the person was. It began speaking. _

"_Miss Tohru Honda, something big is about to be revealed…you know what to do right?" the voice asked Tohru in shaking syllables. _

"_Eh? What? What's going to happen? What are you talking about? Sorry, but I don't know what to do and how do you know me? Who are you? I'm sorry…" she replied anxiously._

"_What needs to be done, has to be done…Miss Tohru Honda, you are their saviour…use your unique and bright personality, something they do not posses, to change their fate, you can do it…" it spoke the last words in a whisper, barely heard, as it disappeared. Everything started to fade away. Tohru could no longer see the tent, her dream is fading._

"_Wait! What do you mean? Please! Wait!" Tohru called out._

"_You'll know when the time comes…" it replied, "Be yourself and do what you think is right…" _

"Wait! No!" she cried.

"Tohru, Tohru!" someone was shaking her. Tohru opened her eyes. It was her ojiisan.

"Tohru, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's okay…sorry" Tohru apologised. It was not only ojiisan, her aunt and uncle were also there. They rolled their eyes, annoyed.

'I wonder what that was all about…something big…what could happen?' she thought with an uneasy feeling in her which told her that something important is about to be revealed to her. Something that will change her fate.

**RB's Note:**** Once again, I apologise for not updating! I was really busy…in school and other stuff. I'm a student after all. And, for some reasons, I have a lot of tutoring going on, even though there's not really any major tests going to happen(except for HSC, years later). During this time, I became absolutely in love with Naruto Shippuden and Gosick! The anime freaks out there, you definitely have to check it out(but Naruto Shippuden is really popular so you probably already know about it…Gosick is new though and if you're going for blood, mystery, murder, case solving, Gosick is definitely for you! I still enjoyed Fruits Basket and it's still in my favourites, but I wish that there'll be more to the anime…in the manga, Tohru and Kyo actually marry(I think). From now on, I'll REALLY REALLY TRY MY BEST to update! I still can't promise weekly though. Maybe every fortnight? Thanks for understanding(if you understand) and please review! :D**


End file.
